The Blood of My Love
by KateGoldsworthy13
Summary: Eli finished his gothic tales story, and there's something he hasn't told Clare. Something big. Rated M for horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Did you see Jesus, etc? Can you say OMFG? That ending. I don't even know what to think. But I figured I would make a story about it. The ending, I mean. I really doubt this will happen, though. This is just from my crazy mind. **

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I just had to write it, purely for fun. I also figured I would post this, because I'm taking so long writing the next chapter of my other story. It will be up soon, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

**Clare's POV**

I saw Eli walk towards me as I put my English books back in my locker.

He was grinning excitedly as he said, "Hey, Clare."

"Hey." I responded, kissing him softly, but pulling away before a teacher saw us.

"I've got something for you." He said, handing me a red folder.

"Stalker Angel?" I asked. He had been working so hard on this story, and it was really good.

He nodded. "You never got to read it last night." He said. "So I thought you would want to go over it before we submit it."

"I'd love to." I said, smiling. "I can't wait to see how it all turns out." I closed my locker, and we started walking down the hall.

"Well, with all the drama last night with You-Know-Who..." He said quietly. "The rain and the thunder, it... It really got me thinking about the ending." His face was serious. We were okay now, but Eli was still furious with Fitz. He cried in Morty as I comforted him. He was afraid he would lose me, and he said he needed me. I promised him I wouldn't leave him.

"You changed the ending _again_?" I chuckled.

"I really think I nailed it this time!" He said hopefully.

He continued, "The hero, Malcolm, realizes he can never protect Rachel from Stalker Angel. So he has no choice but to-"

I finished the sentence, "Kill Stalker Angel."

He grinned and said, "No. He kills Rachel." He had a strange look on his face now. A look of excitement and darkness. ""He grabs his knife, cuts her throat," He motioned with his hand. "He drinks her blood, and forever the are one." I stared at him. Okay, this was getting a bit creepy.

I swallowed and said, "That's... disturbing."

He smirked and said, "It's brilliant. It wouldn't be much of a horror story otherwise."

"Right. Of course." I said. It was just a story, right?

"It's my masterpiece." He said proudly. He moved closer to me and said, "And I couldn't have done it without _you._ It's all about you, Clare."

I was getting uncomfortable. "Great," I said. "Just... Try not to kill me, 'kay?" I laughed nervously.

He laughed. "Funny. Don't I owe you a driving lesson?" he didn't wait for me to respond. "The hearse awaits."

"I, uh... You sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll be with you every step of the way. M'lady," He gestured to the door that led to outside.

I gave him a small smile. Why was I so nervous? I shouldn't be scared by my own boyfriend. There's nothing to be afraid of, Clare, I thought.

Eli walked in front of me, spread out his arms and shouted, "I love Clare Edwards!" for everyone to hear. I blushed and looked down. Everyone was staring now.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked outside. His green eyes were darker than usual, filled with passion and darkness.

We went to Morty, and Eli said suddenly, "You know what? Let's skip driving lessons today. Why don't we go in the back of Morty and hang out?"

_Alone. With Eli. In the back of Morty._ I mentally slapped myself. I am totally overreacting! Right? His expression tells me otherwise, though.

We entered the back of the large hearse, and my heat started to beat faster and my hands were shaking as Eli closed the black curtains on the window.

He sat next to me and said, "I have something to tell you." He locked the back door of Morty. His eyes pierced into mine and said, "There's something I've been keeping from you." My heart was beating faster that it ever had before, and chills ran down my spine. He continued, "You see, Julia wasn't hit by a car. Not at all. I killed her. And it wasn't an accident." I felt as if my throat was closed and I couldn't breathe. My face was ghost white. I moved slowly towards the door.

"Eli... You're kidding, right? This is all just a joke... Right?" My voice cracked at the end.

He grinned. It wasn't a happy grin. It was a grin of mystery, darkness, insanity. "No, Clare. I'm not kiddding." He grabbed my hand as I tried to unlock the door. He pulled me closer to him and whispered eerily, "You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember? You're not one to break promises, are you?"

I said with a small voice, "Eli, just stop. You're scaring me." I started to squirm, and he held me tighter. I couldn't move.

He said, "The Stalker Angel story, it wasn't all fictional. It was about Julia, and soon it will be about you, too."

I started to yell, "Help! Help!" He covered my mouth with his hand. I screamed, but the noise was muffled by his hand. Hot tears rolled down my face as I sobbed silently.

he stroked my hair and kept talking. "You see, I loved Julia. I loved her with all my heart. But, being the paranoid, overprotective bastard that I am, I was afraid I would lose her. By death or break-up, I didn't want her to leave me. So, one night, when she slept over at my house, I killed her. I slit her throat in her sleep. I drank the blood from her neck. I cut a long slit down my arm, and I pushed her fresh blood into my arm. And by doing this, I had Julia in my body, my _soul. _Her blood would make it to my heart. Literally. She was a part of me, and she still is. I would never lose her, and by killing her, no one could take her away from me." He ran his long finger down my face, through my tears. He brought that finger to his mouth, and he sucked the salty tears off it. He moved is hand down my neck, moving it across my throat, a bit too hard for comfort.

I tried to scream again, but my throat was dry.

"Shh, don't scream. I'll take care of you, and it'll all be okay. We'll be together forever!" I saw him pull something out from behind him. It was shiny and silver. A knife.

I kicked and squirmed, but it was no use. He brought the sharp knife up to my face, and cut his finger with it, to show how sharp it was. He quickly uncovered my hand, and pushed his bloody finger into my mouth. He made me swallow his bright red blood.

Eli said, "I love you, Clare. And soon, you will be a part of me." He covered my mouth again, and as he put the knife to my neck, I remembered. I remembered everything.

I remembered when Darcy and I played together when we were children. I remembered being made fun of in my Catholic school for being a "nerd". I remembered transferring schools, and meeting KC. I remembered thinking that KC and I would get married someday, and have a family. I remember getting caught having a vibrator, and being embarrassed for weeks. I remembered KC leaving me for Jenna, and how I was heartbroken. I remembered meeting Eli, and hating him and liking him at the same time. I remembered our first kiss, our first date. I remembered Him telling me about Julia, about his hoarding. I remembered never wanting to leave his side. I remembered how I love him. I remembered that I still do, but he's crazy. He doesn't know what he's doing. I hoped he would get help after he killed me. I remembered he would kill me because he loved me.

All this happened in a matter of seconds. I quickly said an Our Father and a Hail Mary.

Eli kissed my forehead softly, and whispered, "Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for loving me. I'm not saying goodbye, because we never will say goodbye. You will never leave me."

I didn't bother to try and get out of his arms. It wouldn't work. He started to hum a song. It was soft, happy. But in this setting, it was eerie and creepy.

He hummed:

**_It will all be okay,_**

**_It will all be alright,_**

**_You're here by my side._**

**_I love you, with all my might._**

**_We will never leave each other,_**

**_You'll be a part of me, forever._**

**_You are the light to my darkness, _**

**_I was drowning, I was a mess._**

**_You gave me air, I can breathe._**

**_You kissed me, I can see._**

**_It will all be okay,_**

**_It will all be alright,_**

**_You're here by my side,_**

**_ love you, with all my might._**

He was smiling happily, as if I wasn't about to die. To him, I wouldn't. I would "be a part of him."

_Please, God. Let him see that what he is doing is wrong. Watch over my parents, my sister, my friends._

He continued to hum the melody of his little song quietly as he pushed the tip of the knife into my neck.

Surprisingly, I felt no pain. I felt nothing. I got my voice back enough to scream, but it was muffled yet again. I tried to say, "Please, stop, PLEASE!"

He ignored me and said, "Shh, don't worry. It's okay."

He kept humming as he moved the knife along my neck. I felt the hot blood flow down my body. I was getting lightheaded, Everything was blurry.

Eli continued to hum his song as he ran his knife down his arm.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to the slit in my neck.

Then it all went black.

**Okay, I'm sorry if that was terrible. I just had to let it out. :)**

**Please review and tell me if I should leave it as a one-shot, or should I continue it in Eli's POV?**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got reviews saying I should continue this, and that is what I'm going to do! I hope you like it! It will be very dark and psychotic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I own my twisted imagination:)**

**Eli's POV**

I sighed and closed my eyes in content, wiping the blood from my lips. Now she can never leave me.

I carefully laid Clare's lifeless body down onto the floor of Morty and covered her in a blanket. I moved to the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. I saw blood dripping down my arm and licked it clean. I drove to an old abandoned lot. This lot held so many memories. I spent a lot of time with Julia here. This is where I buried her body.

I could feel them in me, Julia and Clare. I could feel them _alive._ Their souls moved, spoke. They were a part of me.

I walked to the back of Morty, and got out my shovel. I gently picked up Clare and carried her to the area where Julia was buried. A round, moss-covered rock was on top of her grave. I put Clare down and began to dig. I dug for hours, humming my little song. I lowered Clare into the hole, and placed a red rose in her cold, white hands. I filled the hole back up and placed a rock on it so I knew where to find her. When I buried Julia, I put a lily in her hands. Both the rose and the lily were beautiful, like my lovely Julia and Clare.

I walked back to my hearse, wiping the dirt off my hands.

**The next day, at school:**

I walked to Adam's locker, still alive with Clare in me. All last night and this morning, she spoke to me with her angelic voice. Julia and Clare had become good friends, they talked a lot now. I had never been so happy in my life.

"Hey, Adam." I said happily.

"Hey, Clare hasn't answered any of my texts. Have you seen her?" He asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I see her a lot. I just saw her, actually."

"Is she here, at school?" He asked.

"Yes, yes she is." I said. _She is here in me._

"Um... Okay." He said uncertainly.

"So it's Friday. Guys night?" I suggested.

"Sure." He looked at me strangely. "Are you alright? You look kinda weird."

"Oh, I am perfect. Never been better." I smiled.

A few hours later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Adam walked towards me and said, "Are you sure Clare was at school today? I haven't seen her. No one has."

"Oh, she's here." I said nonchalantly.

"Where is she, then?" He was getting irritated.

"Like I said, she's around."

"Whatever, Eli." He walked out the door.

_Eli, you have to go after him, _Clare said. _He's worried about you. He cares._

I said to Clare out loud, "I know. But he wouldn't understand if I told him what happened. He would put me away in some looney bin. I'm not crazy. I'm as sane as they get."

_Who needs Adam? We're doing just fine, _Julia said.

_We love you, Eli._ Clare said.

_You don't need anyone but us, _Julia said.

"I know. I love you guys too."

They were right. I didn't need Adam. I didn't need anyone. I was doing just fine with Julia and Clare. No one had to know that we were the same person. My parents and the police just though Julia was kidnapped, and eventually killed. We made up the story of Julia being hit by a car so people wouldn't worry. Too bad my parents don't know I killed her. They were surprised that I wasn't upset at Julia's death. They worried, because I was happy. Happy that my girlfriend was dead. I told them I was fine, that I was hiding my devastated emotions. They believed me. My parents are so gullible.

I got home, and received a text from Adam. I considered ignoring it, but Clare told me to answer it.

**Adam: I've called and texted Clare. She hasn't answered.**

**Eli: She's around. I just talked to her.**

**Adam: Stop saying that.**

**Eli: Why? It's true.**

**Adam: I can't deal with your crap.**

**Eli: Adam, you're overreacting.**

He didn't answer. Oh well. I had my two girls. I read my story again, and then decided that I wouldn't change it any more. It was a masterpiece. I'd hand it in the next day.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Adam was standing on my doorstep, looking weary.

"I went to Clare's house. Her parents haven't heard from her since yesterday morning. They've called the police." he said.

I responded, "They don't need to call the police. Clare is in a safe place now. She's happy."

"Where is Clare, Eli? Don't say she's around. Tell me where she is." He said bitterly.

"I can't tell you. She told me not to tell you. But she's in a good place. A safe place." I said happily and calmly. Adam was overreacting. Clare was there, right in front of him. In me. He needed to stop worrying.

"Eli, you're scaring the shit out of me. Stop making up excuses and tell me where she is!" He said angrily, but his eyes looked frightened.

"She's fine, Adam. Stop worrying."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE, ELI?" He was shouting now. "Her parents are crying because they are afraid their daughter is hurt. Now tell me where the fuck she is."

"I can't." I said. He pulled his arm back and punched me in the face. I fell back, cupping my jaw. "What that fuck was that?" I shouted. My parents weren't home, so they wouldn't hear our yelling.

"If you really care about Clare, you'll tell me where she is." He said, still fuming.

"Okay. Come inside and I'll tell you. But promise you won't tell anyone. Swear on your life. On Fiona's."

He gulped and said, "Okay. I swear."

We walked inside. My jaw throbbed. There would definitely be a bruise later.

We sat down on the couch. "Okay, so you know the story I wrote? Stalker Angel?"

"Um, yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it has to do with everything." I swallowed. _Eli, don't tell him! They'll put you away! _Julia shouted.

"It's okay," I whispered to her.

"What's okay?" Adam asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Let me continue." I looked down as I spoke. "Well, the ending. It happened."

"You're fucking with me, Eli. Tell me you're kidding." he said.

"No, I'm not. Julia, Clare and I are one. They are part of me." Adam stared at me like I was a deranged psycho.

"No. No... No. You're just screwing with me. Julia was hit by a car, and Clare is safe." Adam said nervously.

"No. You see, I killed Julia, and I killed Clare yesterday. But you are right about Clare being safe. No one can hurt her now. Same with Julia." I said.

"Eli, you're seriously screwed up. I thought you were just a bit damaged, but you're fucked up." He got up and moved towards the door.

"No, stop. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone. You swore on Fiona's life." I said threateningly.

"You... You wouldn't hurt Fiona."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"No, I'm not."

"It's okay. Julia and Clare have never been more happy. They tell me all the time." I said happily.

"They _talk _to you?" He asked. "Please tell me this is all some big twisted joke."

"It's not. I have proof." I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the ugly gash in my arm. "She's in there. Both of them are." I pointed to my heart. "They're in here."

He looked at me like I was from another universe. He looked scared. _We told you he would think you're crazy. He won't keep your promise. Even if you threaten Fiona. They'll put you away before you can hurt anyone, _Clare said. "No, no. It will all work out. No one can hurt us, remember?" I said to Clare.

"Eli, just stop it. You don't know what you're talking about. You didn't kill Clare." He tried to reassure himself.

"ADAM! Stop denying it. I. KILLED. CLARE. She's dead, Machismo." I said seriously. "But it's okay. She's alright."

"She's fucking dead! How the hell is she alright?" He yelled.

"She'll tell you herself. Tell him, Clare." I said.

_I'm alright. I'm great, actually, _She said.

"See? She just said she was great." I told Adam.

"I have to go." He said. "This is just fucked up. You killed your girlfriend! One of my best friends! How the fuck could you do that?" He asked, getting up and walking to the door. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your fucked up secret." he spat at me. He slammed the door behind him.

_Don't worry, Eli. you still have us. He won't tell anyone. He doesn't want to risk Fiona's life, _Julia said_._

"I know. I'm so glad I have you two. I love you guys." I said lovingly.

I wasn't sure why Adam was so mad. Shouldn't he be glad that Clare is happy? That I'm happy? Maybe he just doesn't care about us. Maybe he just wants to put me away. Maybe that's been his plan the whole time.

**Adam's POV**

I walked out of Eli's house, wanting to punch something. Clare, one of my best friends, was dead. And Eli was acting like it was the right thing to do! I knew I should tell someone, get Eli some help, but he threatened Fiona. I couldn't let him hurt her. I loved her. I'd rather Eli killed me before he laid a hand on her.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. Eli had some serious problems. He needed help. I mean, he was still my best friend. He stuck up for me when no one else did. I thought he just had a broken heart, but he had psychological issues. He was a total sociopath. But there I was. Not being able to do a damn thing.

As I walked, it started to rain. I sat down on the curb and put my face in my hands. What was I supposed to do?

I didn't know. I was still shocked. My best friend killed his girlfriend out of love. How the fuck did he think that made sense?

I started to get lightheaded and dizzy. I laid down on the curb, putting my head on the cool pavement. The cold rain droplets stung my face, but I didn't care. Suddenly I remembered the hardest time of my life, when I was younger and I knew I was different. That I wasn't meant to be a girl. I started to wear baggy clothes for boys, and I cut my hair. My mom said it was just a phase, that I was a tomboy. I knew it was something more. Everyone called me names in school, and to them I was weird. I had become depressed, and I started to burn myself to release the pain. Now I felt as numb as I did then. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I heard a car honking its horn, and I opened my eyes. There was a limo parked on the curb next to me. Fiona's cute, tiny face peered out from the window in the backseat. Her blue eyes stared worriedly at me. I got up and walked towards her.

"Adam, what were you doing sleeping on the side of the road?" She asked, confused.

"I uh, I don't know." I said, pretending to look calm.

"Are you okay? You look all pale. And you're soaking wet!" She said, opening the limo door. "Here, come in. I'll get you warm."

"Thanks." I said, and I climbed in. She wrapped a blanket around me, and hudddled close. I didn't realize until now that I was freezing. I shivered violently, and Fiona hugged me tighter.

"Now, tell me what you were doing out there." She said after I stopped shaking.

"Um, I don't want to talk about it just yet." I said quietly. She looked worried, but she nodded her head.

"Okay. Whenever you want to talk, I'm here." She kissed my cheek.

"Fiona, I think we should get away from here. Somewhere far away." I said abruptly.

"Why?" She asked.

"There's something that happened. And I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't want to tell you until we're far away from here. I don't want you to get worried." I said.

"Um, okay. Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here." I said.

"How about France?" She suggested. "And for how long?"

"France sounds fine. And not long. Maybe a month or two." I replied.

"Well, okay. When do we leave?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"So soon?" She asked.

"I have to protect you. I don't know what I would do If you got hurt." I explained.

"Alright." She said, still confused.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." She replied.

There was a peaceful silence as Fiona's chauffeur drove us back to my house.

When we arrived in my driveway, Fiona said, "Are you sure you'll be alright all by yourself? I can stay with you, or we can go back to my house."

"I just need to be alone for a bit. Thanks, though." I said.

"Okay, see you soon." She said, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Bye." I said.

I walked into my house, grateful that my parents and Drew weren't home. I was a mess. I was still pretty wet, my hair was all over the place, and I was as pale as a dead person. _As pale as Clare._

I walked upstairs, grabbed some fresh clothes from my room, and entered the bathroom. I turned on the water, and waited for it to get warm. I sat on the cool tile floor, staring blankly at the wall, thinking about nothing. Pure nothing. The water was warm, hot even, and I stepped in. If the water scalded my skin, I don't know. I didn't care. I just stood there, the water spraying against my back. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't something that happened all the time. It probably had never happened before.

So I sat down in the tub and cried. Cried big, hot tears. I cried for Clare. I cried for Fiona. I cried for Eli. I cried for Julia. I just cried, sobbing loudly. Hot water dripped from my hair, it sprayed around me from the shower head. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. It just turned into dry sobs. I hadn't cried like this in a while, not since I was Gracie, when I wanted to be a guy. I knew I was a guy.

I stopped sobbing, and I just sat there. I tried to take my mind off of everything that happened, if that was even possible. I thought about Fiona, and how much we loved each other. How I was there for her, and she was there for me. I didn't give up on her when she started drinking, and she accepted that I was an FTM. She didn't mind. She loved me for me, and that's why I loved her.

I finally got out of the shower. I had been in there for two hours. I looked in the mirror, and my skin was light red from the hot water. My face was red and splotchy from crying. I got dressed, not bothering to bind, since I wasn't going anywhere tonight. I was too messed up.

I went into my room. I laid on my bed. I thought about what I should do about Eli before Fiona and I left. Maybe I could tell someone, the police or a doctor or his parents or something. I'll say goodbye to Eli, and then leave immediately. That way he can't hurt Fiona.

I realized I was still really tired, and I fell into a deep sleep, my mind blank, confused.

**I decided to take a different turn in this story- Fadam! It's pretty long, I know. I think I'll alternate between Eli's and Adam's POV. I like writing from Eli's crazy, twisted mind:)**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
